<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detroit Become Day6 by ryuuisnothere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156989">Detroit Become Day6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuisnothere/pseuds/ryuuisnothere'>ryuuisnothere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Androids, Beer, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Gen, Guns, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Near Death, One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Robots, Short One Shot, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuisnothere/pseuds/ryuuisnothere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about you Wonpil?"</p>
<p>"You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or just that one scene from dbh but jaepil and a hint of jaehyungparkian. can be read as romantic or platonic, though nothing really happens in this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil &amp; Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detroit Become Day6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dear lord here we go, I'm not the best writer so go easy on me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"nice view, huh?"</p>
<p>The android glanced at the taller man next to him, glasses fogged up, his blonde hair trickled with little pieces of white snow, though his eyes are glued to the view in front of him.</p>
<p>"I used to come here a lot before.." He trailed off not finishing his sentence, instead taking a sip of his beer. Wonpil glances at him again, '<em>i wonder what he was about to </em><em>say'</em> the brunette thought. "Can I ask you a personal question, detective?"</p>
<p>The blonde shifts in his seat uncomfortably before looking at him, "Do all androids asks so many personal questions or is it just you?"</p>
<p>"I saw a photo of you with a man on your kitchen table." Wonpil sees the other man breaks the eye contact to look at the snowy ground before continuing, "was it someone you were close to?"</p>
<p>"..oh we were close alright." he sadly chuckles, "his name was Brian, or well.. that's what I called him anyway"</p>
<p>Wonpil sees that Jae had a faint smile on his face, he must've really liked his friend. ".. before what?"</p>
<p>"hm?"</p>
<p>"you said, <em>I used to come here a lot before</em>.." He clarifies, "Before what?"</p>
<p>"Before..." he trailed off again, with an unreadable expression on his face "before nothin'.." The android didn't pressed further, instead stepping forward to the empty road.</p>
<p>"Were not making any progress in this investigation, the deviants have nothing in common." Wonpil crosses his arm to turn to the other sitting on the bench, "they're all different models, produced in different times.. different places?"</p>
<p>"well there gotta be some link.." the detective responds absent-mindedly. The brunette turns to face forward, back faced towards the detective.</p>
<p>"what they have in common is this obsession with RA9.." Wonpil wonders to himself, "it's like some sort of.. myth.. something they invented that wasn't part of their original program."</p>
<p>"Androids believing in god..." The android looked at the other man, waiting for his response, "shit.. what's this world coming to?" He said, sipping his beer afterwards.</p>
<p>"you seem preoccupied, detective." The blonde man looks at him with a blank expression, "does it have something to do with what happened back at the Eden club?"</p>
<p>"those two girls.." Jae trailed off, looking like hes trying to find the right words, "they just wanted to be together, they really seemed.. in love.."</p>
<p>"you seem troubled, detective." He raised his eyebrow at that, "I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you."</p>
<p>"what about you, Wonpil?" Jae then looked at Wonpil with an unreadable expression before standing up, placing his beer on the ground near the bench, "you look human, you sound human, but what are you really?"</p>
<p>"I'm whatever you want me to be, detective." the detective doesn't move, but continued to lock eye contact with the android, "your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task."</p>
<p>"You could've shot those two girls but you didn't." He steps forward, getting closer and closer, "why didn't you shoot, Wonpil?" Jae shoves his shoulder, causing Wonpil to step backwards. "some scruples suddenly enter your program?"</p>
<p>"No.. I just decided not to shoot. that's all." The detective sensed some uneasy-ness in the android's sentence, though he doesn't question it. Instead he pulls out his gun out of his pocket, aiming it at the brunette's forehead, though the android was unfazed.</p>
<p>"but are you afraid to die, Wonpil?"</p>
<p>"I would certainly find it regrettable to be.. interrupted before I can finish this investigation."</p>
<p>"what would happen if I pulled this trigger? hm? nothing? oblivion? android heaven?"</p>
<p>"i doubt there's a heaven for androids, detective."</p>
<p>"having existential doubts, Wonpil? sure you're not going deviant too?"</p>
<p>"I self test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not." The detective stared at him for a minute before letting out a sigh, lowering the gun. Though he didn't show it relief sweeps through Wonpil.</p>
<p>"where are you going?" he questioned, the taller man already walking away as he says so.</p>
<p>"To get drunker. I need to think" The brunette watches as the blonde haired man walked away.</p>
<p>He hopes that Jae doesn't do anything life threatening again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bonus conversation:</p>
<p>"were you two close?"<br/>"yeah close enough to suck eachothers dick every night"<br/>"what"<br/>"what"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>